Halloween Homecoming
Halloween Homecoming is a special Halloween themed map created by Greedyselfish. It is a remake and remaster of the map Homecoming. Summary The map retains much of the feel of the original Homecoming but with some differences. The map has a slightly more Black Ops III ''type feel with the addition of gobblegums and sliding. There are no major easter eggs but there are a couple of small easters eggs and references scattered though out the map. A new system is introduced where players can select their own character to play as. The characters featured are from previous canon ''Call of Duty ''zombie maps as well of some fan made maps on the wiki. The characters can be selected before starting the match. Several game modes are playable on Halloween Homecoming. These include: * Survival * Grief * Turned * Deflation * Armageddon * Cage Match Layout The layout remains much of the same as it's still a small map, but a new addition to this version is the "corn maze" area. Players can navigate through the maze before eventually finding a Pack-A-Punch Machine found in the center. Two players spawn in the backyard and other two spawn in the front yard. A small house is in the middle of the map which contains a living room, two bedrooms, bathroom, hallway, and kitchen. Many Halloween decorations can be found throughout the map, both inside and outside of the house. It takes place at midnight during a full moon. Weapons Many of the weapons from the original map return with a few new weapons included in the mix. Starter * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * Frag Grenades Wall * Double-Barrel Shotgun * MX Garand * FA1911 * KS-23 * Galvaknuckles * Semtex * AK-74u * HG-40 Box Weapons Pistols * Raging Bull * Walter P99 * Remington New Model Army * Golden New Model Army (October Only) * PP2000 * Five Seven (Single or Dual Wield) Shotguns * SPAS-12 * AA-12 * Ithaca M37 * Benelli M3 * Remington 700 MCS SMGs * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * UMP45 * MP7 * M1927 "Tommygun" Assault Rifles * KN-44 * HVK-40 * Remington R5 * SCAR-H * Chinese Type 50 * FN FAL * M8A7 Sniper Rifles * Intervention * DSR 50 * Storm PSR * M82 Barret .50 Cal LMGs * Negev NG7 * LSAT * M4LMG * Dingo * MG-08/15 * Death Machine (Armageddon and Deflation Only) Launchers * RPG-7 * BlackCell * XM-53 * Grim Reaper (Armageddon and Deflation Only) Other * Purifier * Scythe (Cage Match and Grief Only) * Fire Axe * Fireworks Launcher * Sparrow Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Zap Gun/Wave Gun * Soul Hacker * Monkey Bombs * Gersh Device * Lil' Arnie Perks & Features * Quick Revive * Juggernog * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer (Except on Cage Match and Grief) * PhD Flopper (Except on Cage Match and Grief) * Fast Melee Dew* * Widow's Wine* * Electric Cherry* * Deadshot Daiquri* * Mule Kick* *obtainable only through Der Wunderfizz Machine Character Selection * Tank Dempsey (Ultimis or Primis) * Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis or Primis) * Takeo Masaki (Ultimis or Primis) * Edward Richtofen (Ultimis or Primis) * Samantha Maxis (Ultimis Richtofen Body) * Marine Raider * John F. Kennedy * Richard Nixon * Robert McNamara * Fidel Castro * Sarah Michelle Geller * Michael Rooker * Danny Trejo * Robert England * Abigail "Misty" Briarton * Marlton Johnson * Russman * Samuel J. Stuhlinger * CDC Soldier * CIA Agent * Billy Handsome * Michael "Finn" O'Leary * Salvador "Sal" DeLuca * Albert "Weasel" Arlington * Alcatraz Guard * Alcatraz Prisoner * Nero Blackstone * Jessica Rose * Floyd Campbell * Jack Vincent * US Army Ranger * Russian Spetznaz * S.A.S. Soldier * Skylar Henning (Younger or Older) * Dave Herd (Younger or Older) * Zack Battleman (Younger or Older) * Robert Van Alexander (Younger or Older) * Lv Bu * Sargent * Cowboy * Trigger Trivia * The "Holiday" theme was inspired by "Halloween Speciale" by RisingSun2013 and "Day of the Departed" by RoachTheIntelCollector. * The Character Selection was inspired by ZombieHunter115. * Similar to "Revelations", there are several collectible hats and masks around the map that can be worn. Some of them provide power bonuses while others are just a cosmetic item for your character. These include: ** White Cowboy Hat - Pistols are given more accuarcy and 33% more damage. ** Frankenstein Mask - Acts as an abridged "Zombie Blood" power up which leaves players undetected by zombies for only 3 seconds at a time ** Wehrmacht Helmet - SMGs and Assault Rifles are given 33% more damage and replaces Frag grenades with Stielhandgranate grenades ** Ninja Mask - No affects ** Pirate/Biker Bandana - No affects ** Hockey Mask - Melee damage increased by 33% percent ** Football Helmet - Sprint duration increased * Finding three glowing jack-o-lanterns will play the Easter Egg song "Everyday Is Halloween" by Ministry. (The author's current favorite band.) * This map has nothing to do with any storyline and was made just for fun. * It is included as a custom map for [[Call of Duty: Undead Warfare|''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare]]'' and [[Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition|''Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition]]. * This is the first map by the creator to be ''Black Ops III ''style gameplay wise, but doesn't feature most of the same weapons. * On October 23, 2017, a birthday cake was added on top of the table in the kitchen. This was put there in celebration of the creator's 20th Birthday. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Non-Canonical Maps